The Geek and the Blonde
by an-iratze-over-my-heart
Summary: A collection of Seddie one-shots; most will be during a relationship after iGoodbye because I'm in denial. Haha. A little of fluff, a little of angst, and a little bit of humor; it'll be a mix of everything. Rated T 'till further notice.


**Going Somewhere**

So much for going to the movies. I drove ten minutes out of Seattle for Sam to groan five minutes into the thing and demand to leave. So we did. And now we stand in the theater's parking lot, staring at a fence and the forest after it.

"C'mon," she whispers into my ear. "Let's go somewhere."

"Where exactly?" I whisper back, and she grins.

"Trust me," she laughs as she lets go of my hand and runs to the chain link fence.

I chuckle darkly. "If there's one thing I know, it's never trust Samantha Puckett."

The blonde scowls. "We've been over this, Fredweird. It's Sam."

"What are you going to do about it, Puckett?"

Sam shoots a death glare at me. "You know, if I wasn't climbing this fence, I'd beat the shit out of you, Benson."

I smile slyly. "Language, Samantha, language." I hear a swear come from her as she continues to climb.

Sam makes her way to the top of the fence and then drops down, her boots hitting the dry grass softly. She turns to me, smirking. "Your turn, Freddie."

I grimace. I think about the time before I dated this girl. I would've demanded to leave, and never would've followed her. But now, I only sigh and keep going. I'm the only one who can keep her out of trouble, anyways.

"Here goes nothing," I mutter. I grab the chain link fence with both hands and hoist myself up. Slowly but surely I climb up, until I reach the top of the fence. Suddenly it seems I'm up really high. My vision blurs and my head spins. "C'mon, Benson!" Sam shouts. My stomach lurches.

_Alright. You can do this Freddie._ _One...two...thr-_

I lost my grip and suddenly I'm falling to the ground. I land hard, and pain shoots up though my butt and down to my toes. A million curses fly out of my mouth, enough to make my mother faint.

A laughing Sam walks up to me. "Language, Benson..." she mocks. I scowl and she laughs harder, clutching at her stomach, tears spilling down her cheeks. I groan. She pokes at me with the tip of her boot. "We've got to keep moving, alright?"

I nod and slowly get up. We're back to walking and I notice the sun has started to set. "Uh, so how long are we going to be out here? My mother still thinks we're at the movies..."

Sam rolls her eyes. "Could you stop being such a twat?" she snaps. I open my mouth to argue, but think better of it and stay silent. After a pause, Sam turns to look at me and gives me a silent apology. I nod, and she nods, and we keep walking.

Lord knows why she can't say two simple words. Once, I forced her to say them to me after a huge fight we had. Bawling, she finally said them. "I'm...sorry." She didn't speak to me a month afterwards. She became so distant, and it killed me. I guess I got used to it now, and it's okay.

The sky is now a mixture of blood red, soft pinks, and deep violets. We trekked across the dry grass and leaf-less trees, and into a large abandoned field. Litter was everywhere, and all that was left of the field was miles upon miles of dirt.

"We're here," Sam says giddily. I arch a brow. "This is it? This is what we climbed the fence for? A field of dirt?" Sam turns to me, frowning. "Just wait."

I sigh. I turn to look at the sky again. The sun is at the horizon. The sky suddenly fills with color, and I catch my breath. I turn to look at Sam, who is also looking at the sky. Her blonde hair looks golden in the light, and her blue eyes gleam. A smile plays at her lips, her eyes seem like light, they are shining with awe.

I have a sudden urge to kiss her, but then the sun is gone, and it's pitch black. I turn to Sam, smiling. "It was worth it." Without realizing it, I think I meant something else. Sam catches it too, because suddenly she's kissing me, an arm around my neck, caressing my hair, and another caressing my cheek. I pull her closer to me and the stars erupt into the sky and I'm positive we caused them to.

When we pull apart, Sam whispers into my ear, breathless, "Race you back to the theater."

And before I can process things, her blonde hair is bouncing as she runs through the field and back towards the small, bare forest. Her laughter trails behind her, and I can hear her mocking taunts after.

I take one more look at the sky, at the millions of stars you rarely see from my apartment building, and nod. And I run after the blonde headed demon I call my girlfriend.

* * *

**As stated in my summary, this is just a collection of Seddie one-shots I'll write from time to time. After my huge disappointment in iGoodbye, I've gotten quite inspired. Haha. So expect seeing updates soon. :) **

**Thanks for reading, **

_an-iratze-over-my-heart_


End file.
